Blastee Hemi (character)
Biography Early Life Blastee Hemi was born in 27 BBY on Coruscant. His family stemmed from Coruscant Nobility and had been a part of the Republic's Military for many generations. In 20 BBY Blastee's family was brought aboard the Victory-Class Star Destroyer Crusader, since his father was re-stationed there. Most of his time was spent with the soldiers stationed on the ship, which would come to influence his life greatly. He was a witness to quite a few of the major space battles fought during the Clone Wars, including the Battle of Coruscant in 19 BBY, where he saw many of his soldier friends die. When the Clone Wars ended he continued to live on the Crusader, constantly preparing himself to join the military. When Blastee was twelve he found out that he was force sensitive and quickly hid this fact so that he would not be killed. Blastee trained in martial arts, marksmanship, military tactics, and even piloting for the next few years, allowing him to easily excel when he joined the military. He was attended the Corlug Academy in 9 BBY, eventually graduating at the top of his class by the time he graduated in 5 BBY as a Lieutenant. Disappearance A few months after leaving the Academy, Blastee was on a Patrol Cruiser responding to a distress call on Naboo. When his craft landed, they disembarked and found no sign of distress. Suddenly they were ambushed by a small group of smugglers. The smugglers threw a frag grenade right on top of Blastee's squad killing everyone, except for Blastee. He was heavily wounded and had no way of calling for help. After a few hours a cloaked figure came upon the sight of the skirmish. Blastee was discovered by the cloaked figure and brought him to a cave out in the swamps. After waking up in the cave alone Blastee tried to figure out what was going on. After a while he came upon the cloaked figure and was asked to sit down. The cloaked figure was amazed that he survived the skirmish. Blastee said a little bit about himself, eventually convincing the cloaked figure to do the same. The cloaked figure revealed herself as Nightlyn, a human Jedi Knight who had been hiding out here since Order 66. The two bonded quickly and Nightlyn quickly discovered Blastee's secret, that he was force sensitive. She offered to train him in the ways of the Force and Blastee accepted quite quickly. He would spend the next two years training with Nightlyn, eventually becoming romantically involved with the Jedi. One day, while out foraging for food, the pair was contacted by Nightlyn's old Master, Hes. He wanted us to meet him on Rori. The two arrived at the specified location and Master Hes was waiting there. When the pair went to greet him he pulled out his lightsaber, which was a deep red in color. Blastee and Nightlyn defended themselves accordingly, buy Hes was too strong. Hes struck Nightlyn, mortally wounding her. Blastee picked up her lightsaber and fought with Hes for quite some time. Blastee finally landed a blow and executed the injured Hes with his pistol. Blastee ran over to Nightlyn, discovering her to be barely alive. In her last words she told Blastee that she was pregnant with his child. Blastee broke down immediately after hearing this news and tried to treat Nightlyn's wounds to no avail. She died an hour later after being brought to the cave. He swore that he would never use the force again, since all it brought him was pain and loss. Blastee then buried Nightlyn and his unborn child in the cave where he had lived for the past two years. He hid the entrance so that no one would ever disturb it. Finally, Blastee tried to put the past behind him and contacted his family. The Galactic Civil War By 3 BBY, Blastee was back in the Imperial Military. Coming soon... Category:Player characters